kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Uva
Uva is the insect Greeed, and has aspects of a stag beetle, mantis, and grasshopper. Uva at first lost the most Core Medals to OOO and Ankh, having one of Batta and Kamakiri Medals stolen. Personality Uva is the most hot-headed of the Greeed often rushing into things like tracking down Kamen Rider OOO to recover his stolen Core Medals without thinking and taking his frustration out on things. Abilities As a Greeed, Uva can create insect Yummies from human desires with a Cell Medal, the Yummies he create use an ideal human's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Ageha Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, and Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. His human form is of a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. Powers original to him are jumping long distances, slice through anything, and discharge lightning from his horns. He is also so far the only Greeed to produce the weaker Waste Yummy either using them as an army to fight enemies or produce a large amount of Cell Medals. History Uva like the rest of the Greed was created 8 centuries ago by the 50 Core Medals but was sealed away soon after. ﻿After having his first Kamakiri and Batta Medals stolen by Ankh, Uva creates the first two Yummies to find Ankh and produce Cell Medals. His Kamakiri medal was later retaken by Kazari after the his fight with OOO, but was never returned to Uva. Uva went out for OOO to regain his Core Medals and was shocked at the news about Kazari. Ankh used this to his advantage and got another Kamakiri medal from him, as well as a Kuwagata medal through OOO using the Cheetah Medal. Realizing Ankh's full intentions, and commenting that he should consider collecting other Core Medals himself, Uva confronts Kazari only to fall for the Greeed's lie before baiting Ankh into a trap where he regains his Kuwagata Medal and after a brief fight with Kazari that was stopped by Mezool he also regained one of his Kamakiri Medals along with his chest armor. In the aftermath of Kazari's scheme with Mezool and Gamel undone by their own Core Medals, Uva decides to act on his own so he can find his own form of evolution through the Core Medals. However, he has been shown unable to absorb Gamel and Mezool's Medals like Kazari. Instead, he has started seeding people with his Waste Yummy, producing a massive amount of Cell Medals for him to absorb to drastically increase his power while attemps to resurrecting his two allies, Gamel and Mezool. However, later in episode 36, he managed to resurrecting GamelGamel and Mezool. Other Appearances ﻿In the "Anything Goes" Music Video, Uva appears during Maki Ohguro's performance looking for his Kamakiri Medal, attacking some of the staff until Kamen Rider OOO shows up and fights him. While initially overpowering him, when Maki throws OOO the Kamakiri Medal she found OOO manages to turn the tables with Uva retreating in the smoke effects. After the performance, he faces OOO again as Maki walks away with the screen fading black. Etymology "Uva" comes from the Japanese word ubau (奪う?, "to snatch away") refering to the kind of Yummies Uva creates as they steal the source of desire from their surroundings, making themselves stronger. External References ﻿"TV Asahi's page on Uva". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/greeed/uva.html Category:Villains Category:Greeed